The present disclosure relates to a product tag and in particular to a product tag with an expandable loop and a sachet, and a method for manufacturing the product tag.
Tags can be fastened to various manufactured products and other articles to convey information. Such tags can be pre-printed with text or other information or include other indicia or distinguishing features. Depending upon the application and design, tags are attached to various articles using different attachments. Often times the attachment or tag may be difficult to remove from the article or product, or the tag may not meet the specification requirements for the product or article.